Most whole blood collected today is separated into its clinically useful components for storage, further processing and/or administration. This includes plasma, which is required by regulation to contain no more than specified maximum levels of residual red blood cells, leukocytes and platelets. As a result, the systems for collecting and/or processing plasma commonly include filtration devices to remove cellular blood species.